The Day the Stockings Stood Still
by Barnibazz
Summary: What does a ex-RAINBOW do for a living....


The Day the Stockings Stood Still  
Written by: Barnibazz  
  
Disclaimer: I tried to create most of the story up from my head. I don't own RAINBOW and its related subjects. It's clearly owned by Tom Clancy himself. I own everything else ;) If I used your name, it is clearly a coincidence and I did not base the characters in the story about anybody in real life. Enjoy :)  
  
Side note: There is still more to come!  
  
Part 1 - Day 1  
  
It was evidently a quiet and joyful day in lower Manhattan this evening. The sky was a beautiful mixture of many shades ranging from bright red to light purple, covering a large suburban neighborhood full with the 'original' red and green Christmas lights. It seemed to reflect from the pure fluffy white snow piled around each house. Children were overfilled with joy and continuously asked their parents if they were allowed to open their presents and parents deemed to steal their children's alarm clocks to avoid early openings. It was a beautiful day to end off Christmas Eve; all felt the feeling of joy and had the holiday mood. Although there was still a man who had a job to finish, and it would be finished tonight.  
  
********  
  
Little Billy always favored Christmas. Christmas to him was just about toys and Santa Claus. He practically worshipped Santa Claus and dreamed to be one of his trusty elves. Not even the children at school could tell him otherwise. Every Christmas Eve, he would stay up all night to hear those rhythmic footsteps of Santa Claus and his reindeer gang on the roof. When he did, he would quickly and silently run down the stairs and hide behind a large sofa beside the fireplace, making sure a fire wasn't present. Although every time, Santa Claus came through the front door instead of down the chimney. Little Billy always pondered upon the question of 'Why does Santa always come in the front door?' Were the kids in his grade 1 class telling the truth about Santa Claus being a fraud? He never dared think they were telling the truth. Just to avoid getting bad presents.  
  
"Billy, time to go to bed! You want to obey your parents so you're not naughty right? Hurry up and go to sleep! It's almost 10:30!" Billy's Mom shouted from the washroom.  
  
"Yes mother! I just have to finish putting the chocolate cookies on the plate for Santa!" answered Billy.  
  
Billy quickly placed five cookies onto a white bowl detailed with snowmen and children having a snowball fight. When he was done this, he clapped his hands to rid of the cookie crumbs clinging to his hands, and ran upstairs into his bedroom. He quickly changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed. Tonight he wasn't going to sleep. He was going to stair at the ceiling and listen intently for the sounds of the coming of Santa Claus. At the same time, a black Chrysler pulled onto the driveway of Billy's home.  
  
********  
  
"Let's see here..house number 47 at Henderson lane. This looks like the target's house in the photo, except there's Christmas lights and snow. Duh, it's Christmas and its winter! Better get that Santa Suit in the trunk. There's a lot of money in this," Chavez conversed to himself while looking back and forth from a set of pictures to the full view of the house. With that, Chavez unbuckled his seatbelt, got out of the car, and went to the back of the car. He opened it and took out a full Santa Claus suit, a fake beard, a Santa hat, and a pair of black slippers. He closed the trunk of the car as silently as he could, and donned the instruments of clothing. This would be his best hit of the year. He practiced his 'Santa Claus Voice' and got into the passenger seat of his car.  
  
"What will it be today? Mr. Beretta or Mr. Desert Eagle? I guess the hit would have to be silent, so it'll be Mr. Beretta with his sidekick Silencer the dog!"  
  
Chavez opened the glove compartment and took out a 92 D Compact L Beretta with a silencer attached to it. He loaded it, put it in his left pocket, and got out of the car. He was evidently ex-RAINBOW and had decided to quit because he didn't like their leader, Clark, and had decided to become a part-time hitman. He had a feeling he would be seeing more of them soon. (A/N You'll see more of RAINBOW in the next part of the story which would be coming out...)  
  
"It said somewhere that this guy has a kid that's five years old. All kids believe in Santa Claus these days. This will work out perfectly," Chavez thought to himself.  
  
He walked onto the porch of the house and twisted the plastic handle on the door. It was locked. Luckily, he smuggled a lock pick set from his last victim and mastered his skills through spare time. Almost every locked door was vulnerable to him, but this door was seemingly different.  
  
"This can't be good. If I can't open this door in ten minutes, I'll have to resort to going down that chimney! Which is um.. mostly impossible"  
  
Finally, after a well 6 minutes, he got the door unlocked and was satisfied that months and months of practice finally paid off. He carefully opened the door and without much noise, crept towards the stairs to the upper level. He stopped on his way in the living room to view the magnificent Christmas tree. It was almost the most beautiful thing he ever seen in his life. He snapped back to reality and was on his way out of the living room, when suddenly something had grabbed a hold of his legs and was squeezing hard. He looked around but saw nothing. He thought maybe the house was booby trapped, but when he looked down, he saw a child hugging him tightly!  
  
"Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa! Santa!" Little Billy exclaimed, "You're really here! What'd you get me for Christmas? Oh please give me more gifts!"  
  
"Ho Ho Ho! Merry Christmas! I have given you many great gifts, but you must not open them till tomorrow! Now you must go back to sleep and tommorow you will get a big surprise! Ho Ho Ho! Now go and do my bidding child!" Chavez said, faking a would-be Santa Claus voice.  
  
The child immediately let hold of Chavez and ran quickly upstairs, to his bedroom.  
  
"And now it begins" 


End file.
